Their Life Together
by Mana2702
Summary: Petyr et Sansa sont installés ensembles. Sansa est enceinte et ils vont se marier, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Suite de ma fic "Teach Me What Love Mean".
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, me revoilà déjà. Comme je sais que pas mal d'entre vous me déteste pour la façon dont j'ai terminé**_ **Teach Me What Love Mean** _ **, n'est-ce pas Dame Marianne et Irri?! ;) Je m'explique sur cette fin: je voulais que la fic parle de l'évolution de Sansa et du début de leur amour, maintenant je vais me concentrer sur leur vie commune et leur nouvelle famille :D c'était délibéré de finir à ce moment là, j'espère que leur vie va vous plaire ^^**_

* * *

Petyr regarda Sansa, il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle était enceinte et qu'en plus elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il regarda sa belle qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque. Il murmura:

«-Dis… est-ce que je rêve?

-Non, c'est la réalité, répondit Sansa avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.»

Il l'aida et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner. Petyr était réellement sur un nuage, tout ceci était vrai il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Sansa téléphona à sa famille, elle voulait organiser un déjeuner avec eux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Au dernier moment elle regarda Petyr:

«-Mon amour… et si on gardait un peu le secret pour le bébé? Qu'on soit sûr qu'il sera bien là?

-Comment ça?

-Bah… j'aime pas l'idée mais il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais annoncer la nouvelle d'une grossesse trop tôt car il y a beaucoup de risques de perdre le bébé avant le troisième mois…»

Petyr enlaça sa fiancée:

«-Alors gardons le secret pour ne pas mettre en danger notre petit ange… j'espère qu'il ou elle aura tes yeux et tes cheveux.»

Sansa sourit et se lova contre Petyr. Elle murmura:

«-Du coup ça va être un peu compliqué pour la fac…

-Oui… mais bon, je pourrai toujours t'aider à faire les cours depuis la maison.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce.»

Ils étaient au début des vacances d'été, ils avaient donc le temps de paresser et de préparer la rentrée. Sansa lança soudain:

«-Je veux qu'on se marie avant que je devienne énorme!

-Tu ne sera pas énorme ma puce, tu sera toujours aussi magnifique. Mais d'accord pour nous marier rapidement, je veux que tu devienne vite madame Baelish et que notre enfant porte mon nom.»

Petyr lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se posèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à réfléchir à leurs vacances. Sansa était pour le soleil et la plage, Petyr était pour le romantisme et trouvait que les choix de sa belle étaient romantiques. Ils hésitaient pour la destination et choisirent d'aller sur une île éloignée et peu fréquentée.

* * *

Ni une ni deux le couple fit ses bagages et ils partirent. Petyr faisait attention à ce que Sansa ne soit pas bousculée car il avait très peur depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que les risques de fausses couches étaient très élevés avant le troisième mois. Ils s'installèrent dans l'avion et dormirent tout le long du vol.

* * *

Le couple arriva à destination et ils furent éblouis par la beauté des lieux. L'eau était turquoise, le ciel d'un bleu envoûtant, le sable blanc était brûlant. Petyr prit leurs bagages et ils montèrent dans un taxi.

Leur hôtel était magnifique, il sentait bon les fruits de la passion. Sansa était assommée par la chaleur et elle soupira:

«-Je vais brûler avec ce soleil…

-Mais non, on mettra un parasol ma chérie.»

Petyr frotta son nez contre celui de sa fiancée:

«-Je trouve notre chambre superbe.

-Moi aussi. Tu es le meilleur mon amour.»

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et allèrent sur la plage. Petyr recouvrit soigneusement la peau laiteuse de Sansa avec de la crème solaire et ajouta également un parasol. Sansa lui appliqua elle aussi de la crème et ils restèrent étendus sur un énorme drap de bain. L'air marin emplit leurs narines et le vent accordait un peu de répit par cette immense chaleur les rares fois où il dégnait se faire sentir.

* * *

Petyr lisait un roman tout en caressant les cheveux de Sansa. Il sourit avec tendresse en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il la prit en photo et regarda autour d'eux, ils étaient les seuls sur la plage et c'était tant mieux, personne ne viendrait réveiller sa belle petite chérie. Il reprit sa lecture et finit par s'endormir à son tour, la chaleur était réellement un supplice. De plus le bruit des vagues berçaient Petyr.

* * *

Sansa se réveilla un peu plus tard en sentant la fraîcheur. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et constata que la lumière avait beaucoup baissée. Elle secoua doucement Petyr:

«-Mon amour réveille toi ou tu va louper le couché de soleil!»

Petyr s'assit et prit Sansa dans ses bras. Ils contemplèrent le couché de soleil qui donnait de magnifiques teintes chaudes au ciel: du mauve, du rose, de l'orange. C'était splendide. Sansa tourna la tête et embrassa son homme, ils étaient très bien ici. Petyr caressa le ventre plat de sa belle rousse:

«-J'espère que ce spectacle à lui seul donnera envie à notre bébé de s'accrocher.

-Mon amour cet enfant est à moitié Stark et à moitié Baelish donc je crois qu'il a plus de force que tous les autres bébés!»

Petyr sourit d'un air niais et l'embrassa sur le front:

«-Tu as sûrement raison. Il sera magnifique cet enfant.

-Oui il n'y a pas de doute possible.»

La jeune femme sourit et ils se câlinèrent en regardant le soleil disparaître. Ils se levèrent ensuite et rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de partir pour trouver un restaurant. Sansa tenait la main de Petyr dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle avait envie de poisson et lui de viande c'était très drôle. Ils trouvèrent finalement un petit restaurant qui faisait les deux. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée en savourant des plats locaux.

Petyr vit que Sansa était fatiguée, il n'avait pas imaginé que le décalage horaire l'affecterait à ce point. De plus elle n'était pas enceinte depuis assez longtemps pour être déjà si fatiguée… du moins il le croyait. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ils montèrent et il la porta jusqu'au lit. Sansa s'endormit aussitôt sa tête sur l'oreiller. Petyr espérait qu'elle ne soit pas malade.

* * *

Sansa se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était en pleine forme. La veille elle avait été terrassée par la chaleur et le décalage horaire mais aujourd'hui elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle se tourna vers Petyr et sourit en voyant qu'il la regardait avec tendresse. Elle l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui… d'ailleurs désolée je n'ai pas été très agréable comme compagnie hier j'étais vraiment crevée. Mais là ça va mieux alors on va pouvoir faire pleins de choses!

-Tant mieux. Je préfère savoir ça plutôt que de m'imaginer que tu es malade!

-Je sais… désolée de t'avoir inquiété.»

Sansa embrassa Petyr et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant des différentes choses à voir sur l'île. Le couple mit en place une liste d'activités à faire et choisirent de prendre leur temps pour se préparer, après tout les vacances ne faisaient que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le petit-déjeuner le couple alla prendre une douche. Petyr commença à caresser Sansa et à la parsemer de baisers:

«-J'ai très envie de faire l'amour à ma future femme…»

Sansa rougit et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'en prie, fais donc.»

Petyr sourit et l'embrassa. Il posa ses mains sur la taille fine de Sansa et la pénétra avec amour. Ils gémirent tous les deux et Petyr commença un mouvement de hanches. Sansa avait ses bras autour du cou de Petyr et l'embrassait avec fougue. Ils étaient parfaitement en harmonie, et quand ils faisaient l'amour ils étaient encore plus compatibles que pour toutes les autres choses. Petyr fit longuement l'amour à sa belle avant qu'ils n'atteignant tous les deux le point de non-retour.

* * *

Sansa sortit de la douche la première et enfila un peignoir. Elle commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Aujourd'hui ils n'iraient pas beaucoup à la plage, ils avaient prévu de visiter quelques petites abbayes et ensuite d'aller dans le spa de l'hôtel. Petyr voulait choyer sa fiancée, il savait que les soins du spa étaient parfaits pour elle. Une fois sa chevelure attachée en une grosse natte, Sansa se tourna vers Petyr:

«-Alors, tu as regardé l'itinéraire?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je refuse que tu t'inquiète pour quoi que ce soit ma chérie.»

Petyr embrassa tendrement Sansa et ils s'habillèrent avant de partir. L'aîné tenait Sansa par la main et ils marchaient à un rythme lent, s'arrêtant pour prendre des photos. Petyr aimait immortaliser des paysages, mais il aimait surtout prendre des photos de son ange roux quand celle-ci ne regardait pas car c'était là qu'elle était le plus naturelle. Ils firent donc les visites tranquillement ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de la journée. Petyr était réellement angoissé à l'idée de perdre le bébé, il insistait donc pour qu'ils prennent leur temps.

* * *

Sansa regarda Petyr et soupira:

«-Je ne suis pas en sucre mon amour. Je suis dans le premier mois ne commence pas déjà à m'interdire pleins de choses!

-Mais… j'ai peur que tu fasse une fausse couche!

-Je sais, mais me priver de tout ne diminue pas les risques!

-Je m'en moque, mieux faut prévenir que guérir! Il faut bien qu'il y ai un des deux parents qui s'inquiète et qui prenne les bonnes décisions! Il faut toujours une personne responsable et qui réfléchisse un peu avant d'agir!

-Tu m'énerve, je veux passer le reste de la journée seule! Comme ça je pourrai faire ce que je veux et sans risquer pour autant de mettre en danger le fœtus!»

C'était la première fois que le couple était en désaccord. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés jusque là, mais ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis huit mois. De plus les hormones de grossesse étaient un facteur important dans le mauvais caractère de Sansa. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être autant protégée. Elle savait que Petyr le faisait parce qu'il avait peur, mais ce n'était pas en restant immobile à attendre que le temps passe que ça marcherait mieux.

* * *

Petyr grogna et laissa partir Sansa. Elle était déjà en colère, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il se disait que c'étaient sans aucun doute les fameux hormones. Baelish rentra dans leur chambre d'hôtel et se posa sur la terrasse avec un livre. Sansa était partit au spa et il ne la reverrai pas avant ce soir, si elle daignait revenir dormir avec lui. Le professeur se maudit de sa stupidité, il savait qu'il en faisait trop mais c'était plus fort que lui.

* * *

Sansa alla se faire faire un massage. Après cette dispute elle en avait plus que besoin. La masseuse commença et déclara:

«-Effectivement mademoiselle vous faites bien de venir car votre dos est tout noué.

-Oui… je viens de me disputer avec mon fiancé c'est pour ça.

-Je comprend, ça n'est jamais facile l'amour.

-Je sais, soupira Sansa.»

Le massage était si agréable qu'elle finit par s'endormir. La belle rousse se réveilla un peu plus tard et regarda la masseuse qui lui souriait:

«-Vous vous étiez assoupie. Tenez, je vous ai préparé un thé au miel et des biscuits au riz. Il faut reprendre des forces après un massage. Ce soir je vous conseille une bonne douche et ensuite hop au dodo.

-Merci.»

Sansa sourit et mangea le petit goûter avant de remonter dans la chambre. Elle regarda Petyr sur la terrasse. Elle alla le rejoindre et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque:

«-Je t'aime Petyr, désolée de m'être énervée.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce, pardon d'être aussi chiant.»

Petyr tourna la tête et cueillit les lèvres de sa belle dans un baiser très tendre. Il caressa sa joue:

«-Tu es rayonnante.

-Merci, le massage était fantastique. Je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher.

-D'accord.»

Sansa embrassa à nouveau Petyr et alla dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Petyr prépara le lit et s'allongea, il savait très bien que sa fiancée n'arriverait pas à dormir si elle n'était pas lovée contre lui. Il la vit revenir dans sa petite nuisette blanche. Il sourit et la dévora des yeux, toutefois il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir.

* * *

Sansa se glissa sous le drap et se blottit contre le corps musclé de Petyr. Elle soupira d'aise quand il referma ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. La jeune femme sourit:

«-Tu vois, je suis persuadée que quand on est comme ça il ne peut vraiment rien arriver à notre bébé.

-J'en suis sûr moi aussi. Quand on est aussi bien que dans notre cocon on est en sécurité.»

Petyr embrassa les cheveux humides de Sansa et elle s'endormit contre lui. La journée avait été épuisante: de la marche, des visites, une chaleur hors normes, une dispute, un massage et une réconciliation. Petyr caressa longuement le dos de Sansa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain ils passèrent leur journée à lézarder sur la plage. Ils se baignèrent aussi mais ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'eau pourtant agréablement chaude car avec la réflexion du soleil sur l'eau Sansa avait peur d'attraper de gros coups de soleil. Ils restaient donc allongés sous le parasol et lisaient. Ils s'amusaient à lire leurs romans préférés à haute voix, faisant la lecture à l'autre tout en se faisant papouiller. Les journées comme celle-là étaient parfaites car ils étaient heureux et en phase.

* * *

Les deux semaines de vacances sur cette île paradisiaque touchaient déjà à leur fin. Petyr rigolait car ils avaient tous les deux prit un kilo et demi à cause de la délicieuse nourriture et de leur inactivité chronique. À part faire l'amour un soir sur deux et marcher de l'hôtel à la plage ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'exercice après les visites des abbayes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut à toutes et à tous, je décide de dire que je ne suis pas contente! Pourquoi est-ce que mes lectrices habituelles ne me laissent pas de reviews alors que ce sont elles qui m'ont demandé de fire une suite? Oui je boude nah!_**

* * *

Sansa s'occupa de laver leurs vêtements pendant que Petyr rangeait les valises et le reste. Elle revint vers lui:

«-Alors mon cœur, tu es content de rentrer à la maison?

-Plus ou moins… on était bien en vacances non?

-Si c'est vrai, mais il faisait quand même beaucoup trop chaud!

-Je te l'accorde.»

Petyr enlaça Sansa et caressa son ventre encore plat. Il l'embrassa et demanda:

«-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Il faut qu'on aille faire des courses parce qu'on a plus rien à manger.

-Oui mais encore?

-Je ne sais pas… on verra le moment venu mon amour. Dis, depuis quand tu es aussi beau?»

Il se mit à rire et la serra un peu plus fort:

«-Tu me trouve vraiment beau?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne serai pas avec toi, je n'aurai pas accepté de t'épouser et je ne porterai pas ton enfant.

-Bien vu ma chérie.»

Petyr embrassa sa belle et sourit. Il demanda:

«-Donc nous avons des courses à faire?

-Oui. On y va?»

Ils partirent faire des courses et firent le plein. Petyr portait tous les articles lourds, il laissait Sansa prendre les aliments basiques, de son côté il s'occupait des packs de lait, d'eau et du gros baril de lessive.

* * *

Sansa regarda Petyr:

«-Mon cœur tu te souviens? C'est demain soir le dîner avec ma famille.

-Oui je sais ma puce. D'ailleurs c'est eux qui viennent ou c'est nous qui allons là-bas?

-C'est nous qui allons chez eux.

-D'accord, il faut qu'on ramène quelque chose?

-Oui leurs cadeaux, et j'ai prit un bouquet pour maman.

-Parfait, tu pense toujours à tout ma chérie.»

Ils payèrent et rentèrent. Petyr rangea les courses pendant que Sansa rassemblait les cadeaux pour sa famille. Petyr revint et la regarde:

-Tu es tellement belle… je ne te mérite pas.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons!»

Petyr sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Le lendemain le couple partit chez les Stark. Petyr tenait Sansa par la main comme toujours. Ned leur ouvrit et enlaça sa fille avant de serrer la main de Petyr. Le professeur n'était toujours pas apprécié des parents Stark, mais il était accepté, c'était déjà ça. Petyr regarda la famille Stark et salua chacun. Arya lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans le canapé avec Bran et Rickon. Jon s'approcha et serra la main de Petyr:

«-Vous allez bien?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui.

-Tiens salut prof, lança Ygritte avec malice.

-Bonjour jeune fille. Bonjour Robb.

-Bonjour Petyr, vous allez bien?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui. Je t'en prie tutoie moi.

-D'accord.»

* * *

Cathelyn arriva. Sansa l'enlaça et lui donna le bouquet. Cathelyn sourit à sa fille et accepta les fleurs. Petyr sourit, Sansa était vraiment magnifique. D'ailleurs elle vint contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se tourner vers sa famille:

«-Bon, j'aimerai votre attention à tous.»

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune rousse. Sansa sourit:

«-Petyr et moi allons nous marier.

-Pardon, demanda Ned.

-Petyr m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté.

-Alors tu es enceinte…»

Sansa regarda sa mère avec surprise en entendant cette phrase:

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour vous marier.

-Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que ça pouvait juste être parce qu'on s'aime?

-Si tu le dis… tu me jure que tu n'es pas enceinte?

-Je n'ai pas à te jurer quoi que ce soit.»

Ned serra les dents:

«-Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas nous certifier que tu n'es pas enceinte? Ça prouve que tu l'es. Tu va nous offrir un petit fils ou une petite fille?»

Soudain le couple fut surpris de voir une douceur infinie dans le regard de Ned et Cathelyn. Sansa rougit et serra fort la main de Petyr:

«-Je voulais attendre la fin du troisième mois pour vous le dire, je voulais être sûre de ne pas faire de fausse couche avant.

-Ne t'en fait pas, les Stark ne font pas de fausse couche, affirma Cathelyn.

-Je sais, mais les risques sont quand même élevés maman alors je préfère être prudente.»

* * *

La surprise fut générale quand Ned serra Petyr dans ses bras:

«-Alors bienvenu dans la famille. Tu va devenir père, ça se fête! Robb, Jon, servez l'apéritif. Les filles vous aidez Cathelyn s'il vous plaît. Bran et Rickon mettez la table je vous prie. Les invités, asseyez vous et profitez.»

Ned sourit et aida ses fils dans la composition des apéritifs, Petyr s'assit dans le canapé, entouré par Ygritte et la petite amie de Robb. Ygritte sourit:

«-C'est vrai que Sansa est enceinte?

-Oui.»

Petyr avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il regarda Sansa avec admiration quand elle revint vers lui. Il l'imaginait déjà avec un ventre tout rond. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et sourit:

«-Alors tout se passe bien mon amour?

-Oui, et pour toi?

-Très bien, je suis contente qu'ils le prennent comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction vu comment ils ne t'aimaient pas!

-Je sais, j'en suis le premier surpris ma puce. Tu va voir, notre bébé sera chouchouté par ses parents et ses grands-parents.

-Surtout par ses parents mon amour.

-Oui aucun doute.»

Petyr sourit et caressa le ventre plat, à l'intérieur se cachait la chose la plus magique et la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il caressa sa taille:

«-Je t'aime Sansa.

-Je t'aime aussi Petyr.»

Ils trinquèrent tous au mariage et au futur petit Baelish Stark. Sansa fronça les sourcils:

«-Non, il ou elle portera uniquement le nom de Baelish.

-Oui mais il a également de nos gènes ma puce, lança Ned avec fierté.»

Sansa sourit tendrement et se cala contre Pety, elle était tellement heureuse que ses parents acceptent son homme finalement. Ils dînèrent et le couple rentra chez eux.

* * *

Petyr se coucha en attirant Sansa tout contre lui:

«-Wouah… je m'attendais quand même pas à ce que tes parents accueillent la nouvelle ainsi!

-Moi non plus, je suis très heureuse moi aussi mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour tendrement. Après cela Petyr enlaça tendrement sa belle et la papouilla longuement avant de s'endormir.

Les semaines passèrent et le couple alla enfin à la première échographie. Ils étaient impatients de découvrir le petit bout de chou, d'entendre les battements du cœur. Sansa tenait la main de Petyr dans la sienne, son ventre était légèrement bombé à présent. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet et la gynécologue prépara tout puis sourit à Sansa:

«-On y va?

-Oh oui.»

Sansa releva son t-shirt et sursauta légèrement quand la crème froide entra en contact avec sa peau. La gynéco alluma le moniteur et passe le capteur sur le ventre. Elle sourit et mit le son. Petyr regarda Sansa avec surprise, il n'y avait pas un bruit régulier mais deux. La gynéco sourit largement:

«-Félicitation mademoiselle, vous attendez des jumeaux.»

* * *

 ** _Oui j'ai fait exprès de couper le chapitre là :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Petyr eut un sourire niais avec les larmes aux yeux. Il enlaça Sansa et l'embrassa:

«-Des jumeaux ma chérie! Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde!

-C'est vrai, demanda Sansa toute émue elle aussi.

-Oui ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement.»

Il caressa la joue de sa fiancée et demanda à la gynécologue:

«-Excusez moi, est-ce qu'on peut déjà savoir le sexe des enfants?

-Non monsieur, il vous faut encore attendre.

-D'accord, ce n'est rien c'est déjà tellement merveilleux.»

Le couple rentra sur un nuage. Sansa demanda:

«-Tu es réellement content mon amour?

-Bien entendu ma princesse. Tu es magnifique et tu porte nos deux enfants!»

Petyr la serra fort et caressa son petit ventre. Ils restèrent un moment à se câliner.

* * *

Sansa caressa le dos de Petyr. Elle sourit, depuis peu elle n'avait plus de nausées ce qui était mieux pour le couple. Elle soupira de bonheur, elle était vraiment heureuse d'être avec Petyr. Elle demanda soudain:

«-Au fait mon cœur, il va peut-être falloir qu'on commence à organiser le mariage tu ne crois pas?

-Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je te propose qu'on commence par la liste des invités, d'accord?

-Oui mon amour, excellente idée.»

Petyr s'assit derrière le bureau et Sansa se mit sur ses genoux. Il attrapa une feuille et ils commencèrent une liste. Ils commencèrent bien sûr par leurs familles, puis Petyr regarda Sansa:

«-Alors ma chérie, passons aux amis. Qui veux-tu inviter comme amis?

-Bah les trois filles bien sûr.

-D'accord, qui d'autre?»

Petyr prenait tout en note. Sansa réfléchit:

«-Je pense que c'est tout.»

Baelish hocha la tête:

«-Bon, moi je pensais inviter Oberyn avec Elleria, Tyrion, et Varys, qu'en penses-tu?

-Euh… oui mon amour, ce sont tes amis alors pas de soucis.»

Petyr embrassa la nuque de sa fiancée et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il demanda:

«-Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Hum… Gendry et les filles, c'est important que les copains et copines de mes frères et sœur soit là car ils font partit de la famille. Aussi Theon.

-D'accord ma chérie.»

Petyr prenait absolument tout en note. Il demanda:

«-Au fait, tu ne dois pas appeler tes parents pour leur parler de l'écho?

-Non mon cœur, je veux rester ici avec toi à profiter de la nouvelle. J'ai envie que ce soit notre petit bonheur à tous les deux pour un peu de temps. Tu veux bien?

-Oui c'est super, j'aime cette idée que notre vie privée reste privée encore un peu.»

Petyr l'embrassa et caressa son dos.

* * *

Sansa téléphona à ses parents quelques jours plus tard pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle regardait différents types de caractères pour les invitations du mariage en même temps. Petyr était dans son dos, ses bras croisés autour de la taille de sa fiancée, regardant lui aussi. Il embrassa sa nuque et pointa du doigt un style d'écriture. Sansa secoua la tête:

«-Trop classique mon ange… non maman je parlais à Petyr. D'accord.

-Ma mère te passe le bonjour mon amour et elle te félicite.

-Remercie la et salue la également.

-Maman Petyr te remercie et te salue lui aussi.»

Sansa restait à regarder tout ça. Elle écoutait sa mère lui parler et répondait. Elle finit par lancer:

«-Je dois te laisser maman… oui on est en pleine organisation. Oui embrasse tout le monde à la maison. Bisous.»

Sansa raccrocha et se tourna vers Petyr:

«-Mon amour…

-Oui?

-J'ai envie de faire l'amour.»

Sansa rougit et baissa les yeux. Depuis le temps elle était toujours toute gênée quand elle exprimait à haute voix son désir. Elle sourit quand Petyr l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou:

«-Dans ce cas nous allons y remédier ma déesse chérie.»

Sansa devint rouge comme une tomate, c'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un tel surnom. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et ils firent longuement l'amour, après quoi ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Après leur sieste ils décidèrent enfin quels caractères allaient servir pour les invitations. Ensuite Petyr commença à donner des idées pour le texte. La jeune femme demanda:

«-Dis mon amour tu ne regrette pas hein?

-Regretter quoi?

-Bah… de m'avoir demandé en mariage et de… enfin qu'on soit sur le point d'avoir des jumeaux.»

Il sourit et caressa la joue de sa belle:

«-Je serai fou de regretter un tel bonheur! Ma chérie tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne regretterai jamais d'être avec toi, d'avoir notre avenir tous les deux!»

Il la serra contre lui et elle caressa son ventre. Ils continuèrent de régler les premiers détails pour le mariage. Les invitations ne leur prit que quelques jours. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur la décoration et les fleurs.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et le ventre de Sansa grossissait de plus en plus, elle venait d'entamer le cinquième mois. Il demanda:

«-Chérie c'est quand la prochaine échographie?

-La semaine prochaine. Bon il faut qu'on continue de tout organiser. Je te rappel qu'on se marie le mois prochain.

-Tu crois réellement que je l'oublie ma chérie? Je compte chaque minutes avant que tu ne devienne ma femme!»

Il l'embrassa avec fougue puis il sourit en caressant son ventre:

«-Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure pour l'essayage des robes?

-A l'ouverture, à 14h avec le trio infernal, maman et Arya.

-Arya aussi va venir? Waouh… ça me surprend!

-Je sais moi aussi, mais c'est surtout pour voir quelle robe de demoiselle d'honneur je vais choisir. Elle ne veut pas d'une robe moche.

-Ah… je la reconnaît mieux là.»

Elle se mit à rire et demanda:

«-Et toi mon chéri, quand est-ce que tu va voir pour ton costume?

-Hum… demain. Oberyn m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure.»

Sansa sourit et alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Petyr l'aida et demanda:

«-Tu as déjà une idée pour la forme de la robe ou quoi que ce soit?

-Non pas encore. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne te dirai rien mon amour.»

Elle l'embrassa et ils mangèrent avant que Sansa ne parte.

* * *

Sansa entra dans la boutique de robes et sourit en voyant le petit groupe déjà présent. Elle s'approcha et salua chacune. Elles commencèrent les essayages. Sansa craqua pour une robe bustier serrée jusqu'aux genoux et évasée en dessous. Toutes les autres tombèrent d'accord pour dire que la robe lui allait à merveille et que son ventre n'était pas choquant loin de là. Sansa sourit à Arya:

«-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour mes demoiselles d'honneur.»

Sansa pointa du doigt une robe à bretelles en satin qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Il y avait plusieurs couleurs. Arya se précipita vers la robe avec des étoiles dans les yeux et caressa le tissu du bout des doigts:

«-Oui c'est super! J'adore cette robe, c'est un choix super!»

Arya partit dans la cabine d'essayage et enfila la robe. Elle sortit et sourit en tournant sur elle-même:

«-Alors elle me va?

-Oui très bien. Tu es superbe Arya.»

Sansa sourit à sa sœur en caressant son ventre.

* * *

Petyr pendant ce temps préparait le voyage de noces, il voulait faire la surprise à Sansa. Il l'attendit en souriant, il avait aussi préparé le dîner. Il voulait qu'elle se sente le mieux possible. Il l'enlaça quand elle arriva et caressa son ventre. Il la regarda avec surprise quand il sentit un des bébés taper. Il sourit et la serra fort contre lui:

«-Tu… tu as sentit mon cœur?

-Oui mon ange, un de nos deux petits amours a bougé! C'est incroyable de déjà les sentir à cinq mois!

-C'est magique!»

Ils s'embrassèrent et profitèrent de ce moment simple mais de bonheur complet.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour de la seconde échographie arriva. Petyr était survolté, il voulait connaître le sexe de ses enfants. Il voulait que ça se passe vite. Il regarda Sansa et caressa sa joue pendant que la gynécologue bougeait le moniteur pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sourit enfin:

«-Ah voilà… alors un petit garçon et… et un autre petit garçon, félicitations.»

Petyr était fou de joie. Il embrassa Sansa et ils rentrèrent. En passant ils commencèrent à regarder pour la chambre des petits. Ils trouvaient tout ça plus concert maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir deux fils. Petyr tenait la main de Sansa dans la sienne:

«-Tu es contente que ce soit deux garçons?

-J'aurais été heureuse peu importe le sexe. Et toi?

-Pareil, mais on va avoir deux fils!»

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel et offrit un sourire indulgent à son fiancé, son bonheur lui faisait plaisir. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les lits de bébé. Maintenant ils avaient ça à organiser en plus du mariage.

* * *

Le mariage approchait d'ailleurs à grands pas. Sansa fatiguait de plus en plus vite, mais elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas s'endormir trop tôt non plus. Elle devait remercier Petyr qui faisait tout pour alléger sa part de responsabilités, il s'occupait de tout.

Le couple organisa un dîner avec les Stark pour parler des derniers détails. Sansa écoutait sa mère tout en caressant son ventre. Petyr avait une main protectrice sur le ventre de sa future femme. Il discutait avec Ned et les deux grands. Rickon vint toucher le ventre de Sansa pour sentir les petits bouger et ensuite Bran l'imita. Sansa leur sourit gentiment, elle regarda Arya et annonça de but en blanc:

«-Nous avions penser te demander d'être marraine d'un des deux garçons, qu'en penses-tu?»

Arya fut toute émue, elle bomba fièrement le torse:

«-Oui j'en serai ravie.

-Cool, Robb et Jon nous aimerions que vous soyez les parrains.

-Euh… oui ça me plairait, répondit timidement Jon.

-Compte sur moi ma belle, répondit Robb avec son assurance habituelle.

-Super. Rassurez vous Bren et Rickon, on compte bien leur faire des petites sœurs.»

Petyr sourit et embrassa Sansa dans le cou, Rickon souriait de toutes ses dents, quant à Bran il avait toujours son attitude réservée. Ned demanda:

«-Votre maison sera assez grande?

-Bien sûr papa, je te rappel qu'elle a trois étages.

-Oui… c'est vrai j'oublie toujours. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Petyr. Sinon, qui sera marraine du deuxième ma chérie? Une de tes amies?

-Je ne sais pas… je les adore mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne soient pas d'une bonne influence sur eux.

-Pas faux… on a encore un peu de temps de toute façon.»

Les discussions allèrent bon train.

* * *

Sansa aida sa mère dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle pendant que Petyr s'occupait d'expliquer à Ned son projet de voyage de noces, assit confortablement dans le canapé. Il voulait avoir l'avis du père de sa fiancée, pour être sûr que ça plairait à sa dulcinée. Ned se frotta le menton puis hocha la tête:

«-C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer.

-Je l'espère en tout cas. C'est très dur de garder le secret.

-Je me doute, vous m'avez l'air très complices.»

Ned souriait, Petyr était toujours surpris de voir à quel point la relation avait changé entre Ned, Cathelyn et lui. Il lui avait suffit de fonder une famille avec Sansa pour être accepté, c'était très étrange. Il sourit, dans un sens c'était mieux ainsi. Le professeur sourit et regarda l'heure ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Il alla voir Sansa:

«-Ma princesse va pas falloir trop tarder, j'ai cours demain.

-Je sais mon amour, c'est justement ce que je disais à maman. Bon, on va y aller alors.»

Elle l'embrassa et ils commencèrent à dire au revoir à tout le monde. La jeune femme regarda Petyr pendant qu'il conduisait:

«-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime moi aussi. Mais pourquoi ce soudain besoin d'exprimer ton amour?

-Je trouve que je ne te le dis pas assez, tu mérite que je te le dise tous les jours.

-Oh arrête d'être aussi adorable!»

Petyr l'embrassa rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

* * *

Sansa regarda Petyr partir au travail le lendemain. Pendant la journée elle s'occupa du ménage et du rangement de la maison. Elle appela aussi pour avoir confirmation que tout serait prêt le jour du mariage. Elle regarda rapidement la photo de sa robe, elle l'adorait. Et dire qu'il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant le grand jour, elle avait hâte. Sansa voulait devenir madame Baelish, elle voulait que ses enfants portent aussi fièrement le nom de leur père qu'elle avait elle-même porté son nom jusqu'ici. Car Sansa était incroyablement fière d'être une Stark, mais à présent elle voulait devenir une Baelish, preuve qu'elle était réellement la femme que Petyr aimait et qu'il avait choisit.

* * *

Petyr fit ses cours. C'était étrange car il ne trouvait plus les jeunes filles intéressantes. Les jeunettes avaient perdu tout attrait à ses yeux car il avait trouvé sa femme parfaite, son âme sœur à lui. D'ailleurs il savait qu'elle l'attendait bien sagement à la maison et ça l'excitait, il avait envie de tout plaquer pour courir la rejoindre dès maintenant. Malheureusement il devait encore patienter pendant deux heures. Le temps semblait interminable quand il était séparé d'elle. Oui il était sentimental à la limite du ridicule mais il se sentait réellement ainsi.

* * *

Sansa regarda nerveusement Arya à travers le miroir:

«-Je suis belle?

-Oui, elle te va toujours aussi bien. Tu es ravissante crois moi.»

Le mariage était dans trois jours, Sansa essayait une dernière fois sa robe. Elle avait prit du ventre depuis le premier essai mais ce n'était pas non plus choquant, par chance la couturière du magasin faisait des miracles. Sansa était très nerveuse à présent. Chaque jour elle se demandait si Petyr n'allait pas changer d'avis et tout annuler. Après tout, il pouvait très bien en avoir assez d'elle, d'une gamine enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Cathelyn lança, voyant sa fille nerveuse:

«-Il ne changera pas d'avis. Sansa, ton fiancé est fou de toi, il préférerait mourir que ne pas t'épouser crois moi.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis certaine. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde ou entendre comment il parle de toi! Tu es la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux!

-Merci maman.»

Sansa enlaça sa mère, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Après tout elle n'avait pas encore 19 ans et les hormones de grossesse la rendait vulnérable et incertaine. Elle retira soigneusement la robe et se rhabilla avant de rentrer à la maison. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant l'odeur rassurante du foyer, mais aussi en entendant Petyr chantonner dans la cuisine. Elle était réellement chez elle, et ça la remplissait de bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa était très nerveuse au réveil ce matin-là. Aujourd'hui elle allait épouser Petyr. Ils n'avaient pas partagé le même lit cette nuit comme le voulait la tradition, et ne pas être dans les bras de son homme avait beaucoup perturbé la jeune femme, elle avait eu du mal à dormir. Elle alla aux toilettes et caressa son ventre après être ressortit. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé et enfonça deux tartines de pain dans le toasteur. Elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé de sommeil.

La jeune femme soupira devant toutes les choses qu'elle avait à faire. D'ici quelques heures toute la troupe allait arriver: Cathelyn, Arya, Ygritte, Talisa, Margaery, Osha et Shae. Tout ce beau monde allait aider la future mariée et essayer de la calmer. Car Sansa sentait qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle avait un bouton sur le nez, mal au dos et elle avait l'impression d'être le bonhomme Michelin. Sansa termina son petit-déjeuner et débarrassa. Normalement sa préparation prendrait entre une heure et deux heures et demi, elle ne savait pas du tout comment tout ceci se goupillerait.

Sansa passa donc sa matinée à vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout pour se préparer: robe, dessous, chaussures, maquillage, bijoux, parfum, bouquet… Après avoir avalé un déjeuner rapide elle se brossa les dents en sentant l'anxiété monter d'un cran car dans un peu moins de quatre heures elle deviendrait madame Baelish. Elle alla prendre une douche et attendit en peignoir que les premières arrivent.

* * *

Ce furent bien entendu les Stark qui arrivèrent les premières. Sansa les enlaça, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'allait pas devoir se préparer seule. Cathelyn lui caressa la joue:

«-Aujourd'hui ma grande fille se marie.

-Oui… j'ai très peur.

-Il ne faut pas, tout se passera bien crois moi. En plus tu es magnifique!»

Arya regarda sa sœur:

«-Bon, on commence par quoi?

-Je ne sais pas… la coiffure?»

Cathelyn hocha la tête et attrapa une brosse. Elle commença à démêler les longs cheveux roux de sa fille d'un air concentré. Pendant ce temps Arya sortait la robe, les sous-vêtements et les chaussures de l'armoire. Elle sourit à Sansa:

«-Tu va être tellement belle!

-Merci, ta robe te va toujours aussi bien.

-Je trouve aussi.»

Arya se mit à rire et alla ouvrir quand on sonna à la porte. Toutes les autres étaient devant, elle les emmena dans la chambre. Shae se mit à la manucure, Talisa à la pédicure et Margaery au maquillage. Pendant ce temps Ygritte arrangeait une dernière fois le bouquet de la mariée et la coiffure d'Arya. Finalement Osha préparait une petite collation pour tout le monde. Sansa se laissait faire en essayant de respirer calmement. Arya la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension totale:

«-T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Et puis si il y a un problème Robb et Jon pourront casser la gueule du coupable!»

Sansa sourit, elle avait bien besoin de rire pour se détendre car les garçons faisaient une fête du tonnerre dans son ventre, lui provoquant des douleurs désagréables. Osha lui sourit:

«-Tu es magnifique, franchement les princesses peuvent aller se rhabiller!

-C'est gentil merci.»

Cathelyn sourit:

«-Voilà ma puce, j'ai fini ta coiffure. Qu'en dis-tu?»

Cathelyn montra à Sansa son chignon dans le miroir. La jeune femme étudia ses cheveux et sourit, sa mère avait glissé des fleurs dans les mèches, c'était sublime. Elle hocha la tête:

«-Parfait, merci maman.

-De rien ma chérie c'est bien normal. Tu es si belle… tu es déjà une vraie femme!»

La manucure et la pédicure étaient terminées, le maquillage l'était quasiment, il ne restait plus que les lèvres. Margaery sourit:

«-Tu es sublime, franchement je crois que Petyr est le marié le plus chanceux du monde.»

Sansa sourit et alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler l'ensemble de sous-vêtements qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour le mariage. C'était un ensemble soutien-gorge, culotte, porte-jarretelles et bas. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre et enfila sa robe avec l'aide des filles tout en faisant attention à son ventre. Elle faisait aussi attention à ne pas craquer le magnifique tissu. La jeune femme se demandait à quoi allait ressembler Petyr. Elle entendit la fermeture de sa robe remonter ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Arya sourit:

«-Trop cool, elle te va hyper bien!

-Merci c'est gentil.»

Osha l'aida à mettre ses chaussures pendant qu'Arya lui enfilait ses bijoux. Finalement Ygritte lui donna le bouquet et elles firent une photo toutes ensembles, c'était la départ. Sansa eut une vague de nervosité, elle était paralysée sur place. Cathelyn la regarda avec tendresse:

«-Tout va bien se passer ma chérie.

-Tu es sûre?

-J'en suis certaine ma puce. Je te jure que ça va être l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie avec la naissance de tes enfants.»

Sansa faisait confiance à sa mère sur ce sujet, car elle savait que Cathelyn ne vivait que pour son mari et ses enfants. Après quelques photos non officielles, la petite troupe partit en direction de l'église.

* * *

Petyr attendait dans l'église, immobile devant l'autel. Il avait l'air calme, pourtant à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire, et si Sansa changeait d'avis et ne venait pas? Il regarda Oberyn qui était debout juste à côté de lui, à la place du témoin. Oberyn sourit avec malice:

«-Tu va voir, elle va arriver et elle sera magnifique. Connaissant la jeune Sansa il ne peut en être autrement, elle est splendide.

-Oui bah méfie toi, c'est ma future femme donc tâche de pas la trouver trop splendide non plus!»

Oberyn éclata de rire:

«-Pas de soucis je te la laisse, moi j'ai ma belle Ellaria… plus quelques autres personnes.

-Je ne te comprendrai jamais, soupira Petyr en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Disons simplement que tu es fait pour la monogamie et rester fidèle mais que moi pas.

-Oui c'est sûrement ça.»

Tyrion arriva à son tour, tous les invités n'étaient pas encore installés. Il sourit au futur marié:

«-Alors, prêt?

-Oui… enfin je n'ai qu'à attendre quoi. J'espère qu'elle viendra.

-Elle est aussi folle de toi que tu es fou d'elle, elle viendra sans le moindre doute.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, lança Oberyn d'un air amusé.

-Oui, oh… attendez un instant.»

Des murmures s'élevèrent et tous les invités s'installèrent vite en entendant des bruits de portières. Tyrion eut un large sourire:

«-Il semblerait que ton attente se termine mon ami.»

Tyrion se plaça derrière Oberyn en souriant. Il regarda rapidement vers la porte avant de se tourner vers le futur marié. Il voulait voir les réactions de Petyr.

Les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entrée après Cathelyn et ses enfants. La marche nuptiale commença, Sansa fit son entrée au bras de son père. Elle marchait lentement, un bras sous celui de son père, et de l'autre elle tenait son bouquet tout en caressant son ventre imperceptiblement. Les petits s'étaient calmés. La robe n'était pas blanche puisqu'elle était enceinte, elle était beige et bordeaux.

* * *

Petyr se tourna vers Sansa quand elle arriva près de lui. Ned donna la main de Sansa à Petyr et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Petyr sentit son cœur exploser de joie et d'amour pour sa fiancée. Elle était splendide avec son diadème qui tenait son voile. Elle lui sourit et donna son bouquet à Arya. Elle se plaça à côté de Petyr, elle avait les yeux embués de larme de joie.

Petyr se pencha et lui murmura:

«-Tu es tellement belle… j'ai presque l'impression que tu es un rêve ma chérie. Les petits sont sages?

-Disons qu'ils le sont un peu plus que quand je me préparais. Tu es très élégant mon amour, ton costume est magnifique!»

Petyr portait un costume noir avec une chemise beige et une cravate bordeaux. Sansa demanda:

«-Tu savais pour les couleurs de ma robe?

-Non ma chérie, c'est le hasard, je te le jure.»

La cérémonie commença. Petyr dévorait des yeux Sansa, une main protectrice posée sur son ventre rond. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux, les alliances et le baiser traditionnel. Ils étaient aveuglés par les flash mais ils s'en moquaient. Petyr entremêla ses doigts à ceux de sa femme et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.»

Ils remontèrent l'allée et se firent jeter des grains de riz ce qui était amusant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau à la demande des invités pour d'autres photos. D'ailleurs ils partirent tous pour la séance photos. Le couple était réellement magnifique, les photos étaient très réussies. Petyr ne lâchait pas sa femme, il l'embrassait alternativement sur la bouche ou sur la nuque. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était fou d'elle et à quel point il était heureux qu'elle l'ai épousé.

* * *

Sansa sourit et caressa son alliance du bout de ses doigts fins. Et voilà, elle était madame Baelish. Elle caressa son gros ventre et posa les mains de Petyr dessus:

«-Regarde comme tes fils sont calmes mon amour.

-Oui, ils tiennent de leur mère.»

Sansa sourit et ils partirent pour le vin d'honneur. En chemin Petyr demanda:

«-Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie?

-Oui mon amour, je te dirai si jamais je suis fatiguée ou si il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Parfait madame Baelish.

-Mais c'est bien normal monsieur Baelish.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes. Tous les invités les applaudirent quand ils entrèrent et Petyr les remercia. Sansa leur sourit de son air bienveillant et accepta le verre de jus de fruit que lui apportait Jon avec gentillesse alors qu'il tendait une flûte de champagne au marié. Petyr le remercia et se tourna vers sa femme:

«-Alors à nous ma chérie.

-A nous mon amour.»

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée avant de s'embrasser. Les invités leur portèrent un toast et le vin d'honneur se passa. Le couple passait entre les groupes d'invités, remerciant d'être venu, posant pour une photo, échangeant quelques mots.

Petyr faisait son devoir «d'hôte», mais en même temps il avait toujours un œil sur Sansa. Il s'inquiétait car c'était beaucoup d'émotions en un coup alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il écouta Oberyn lui vanter les beauté d'une cousine Stark et lui sourit avant de partir voir ses beaux-parents. Il était réellement fou de joie et il discuta un moment avec les parents de sa femme.

* * *

Le vin d'honneur se termina et le repas commença. Petyr s'installa à la table d'honneur avec sa femme et caressa son ventre en l'embrassant dans le cou:

«-J'ai envie de te manger toi…

-Il va falloir attendre un peu je suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça vaut l'attente ma puce.»

Les bébés bougeaient peu, ils devaient dormir. Les plats étaient délicieux, Petyr confirma aussi que le choix des vins était parfait avec la nourriture, Sansa était contente qu'il aime, elle ne pouvait pas en juger. Son mari lui demanda gentiment en lui donnant une bouchée:

«-Tu aime?

-Oui c'est délicieux. Nous avons vraiment fait de très bons choix mon ange.»

Après le dessert, les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal avec un slow très tendre. Petyr tenait fermement sa femme contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole par un quelconque miracle. Il avait sa joue posée contre les cheveux de sa femme:

«-Tu es bien comme ça?

-Oui, tu sais très bien que tes bras sont le meilleur endroit au monde.

-Flatteuse.»

Il lui caressa le dos et embrassa sa tempe:

«-Tu es vraiment magnifique ma chérie, et cette robe… waouh tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle m'inspire!»

Sansa rougit en caressant l'épaule de son mari:

-Tant mieux… attends de voir ce qui se cache en dessous.»

Petyr fut secoué par un frisson d'excitation, sa femme venait d'attiser sa curiosité. La musique se termina et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La fête commença et tout le monde vint danser. L'ambiance était vraiment excellente, tout le monde s'amusait et le couple en était ravi. Le «trio infernal» que constituaient Shae, Osha et Margaery se tenait bien ce qui ravissait Sansa, car elle avait eu vraiment très peur que ses amies se comportent de façon indécente.

* * *

La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Sansa et Petyr rentrèrent prendre leurs affaires avant de partir à l'aéroport pour leur voyage de noces. Sansa ne savait pas du tout où ils allaient, c'était la surprise que lui offrait Petyr. Sansa était épuisée, de plus les petits avaient fini de dormir et ils faisaient à nouveau la fiesta dans son ventre. Petyr lui caressa le ventre dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu la douleur. Le voyage était plutôt long, le couple finit donc par s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Petyr sourit quand l'avion se posa. Il réveilla doucement sa femme et ils partirent pour leur hôtel. Sansa était toujours un peu endormie et Petyr lui caressait les cheveux. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien, c'était important pour sa santé à elle mais aussi pour celle de leurs fils. D'ailleurs ils devaient réfléchir à des prénoms et à qui serait la deuxième marraine.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Petyr prit leur clé. Ils montèrent et devant la porte, Petyr souleva sa femme dans ses bras pour passer le seuil comme le voulait la tradition. Sansa était parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari. Petyr sourit et entra dans la chambre en l'embrassant. Il déposa sa femme sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser.

* * *

Sansa caressa sa nuque et demanda:

«-Chéri… où sommes-nous?

-Nous sommes là.»

Il lui montra la brochure de l'hôtel, c'était le lieu le plus romantique du monde. Il s'était dit que ça plairait sûrement à sa belle romantique. Sansa lui sauta au cou:

«-Mon amour je t'aime tellement!

-Je t'aime encore plus ma chérie.»

Sansa sourit et desserra la cravate de son mari:

«-J'ai très envie de faire des choses cochonnes avec toi.

-Oh… ma femme est une petite coquine.»

Petyr se mit à rire et l'embrasse en retirant les boutons à l'arrière de la robe de son épouse. En même temps il l'embrassait dans le cou. Sansa de son côté lui retirait sa veste, elle la laissa tomber et déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son mari. Elle caressa le torse enfin offert à sa vue et caressa la cicatrice, repensant à la tragique histoire qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

Ils se déshabillèrent bien vite, impatients de se retrouver peau contre peau. Petyr fit courir ses mains sur le corps laiteux de sa femme. Il embrassa son ventre rond et y déposa de nombreuses caresses. Il descendit encore ses baisers et embrassa la féminité de son épouse. Il caressait sa poitrine en même temps qu'il torturait l'intimité de sa femme, il voulait lui donner un maximum de plaisir et de sensations.

Sansa se cambra et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari. Elle se mordit la lèvre et poussa un petit gémissement. Elle avait les yeux clos, c'était délicieux ce que lui faisait subir Petyr. Il était si doué qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied peu à peu. Bientôt un orgasme la frappa sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue. Elle fit se redresser Petyr et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de descendre ses baisers jusqu'au sexe dressé qu'elle prit en bouche. Elle commença un mouvement de tête, ses mains accrochées aux hanches de Petyr. La jeune épouse voulait que son mari ressente autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait procuré.

Petyr poussa un grognement en s'accrochant aux longs cheveux roux. Il sourit et la laissa prendre le rythme qu'elle voulait. Il avait juste envie qu'elle fasse ce dont elle avait envie. Toutefois il la fit se redresser quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir. Il l'embrassa et l'allongea. Il embrassa la poitrine gonflée de sa femme et la pénétra, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir.

* * *

Sansa croisa ses bras autour du cou de Petyr et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa et gémit quand il commença un mouvement en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le couple faisait l'amour pourtant elle avait l'impression que cette fois tout était différent. Sansa était tellement heureuse. Elle fit un suçon à Petyr pour bien montrer qu'il était à elle, des fois que l'alliance ne suffise pas.

Petyr sourit, il adorait que sa belle Sansa soit possessive et jalouse. Il l'embrassa et accéléra le rythme. Il caressait ses seins qu'il savait très sensibles à cause de la grossesse. Il sentait que l'orgasme était proche pour les deux, du fait il accéléra encore.

Sansa enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Petyr et atteignit le septième ciel, bientôt rejoint par Petyr. Elle le sentit se libérer en elle avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Elle se lova contre lui et embrassa son torse, sentant que le sommeil la guettait déjà. Un baiser tendre atterrit sur ses cheveux et la voix rassurante de Petyr murmura:

«-Bonne nuit ma princesse.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.»

Ils s'endormirent.

* * *

À leur réveil Petyr commanda à manger. Sansa soupira d'aise et s'étira:

«-C'est une merveilleuse surprise mon amour. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleur endroit pour notre voyage de noces!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est super! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Par contre ma puce il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à des prénoms et à qui sera la deuxième marraine.

-J'avais penser à Ygritte… je l'aime bien.

-Oui c'est une bonne une idée. Bon bah ça c'est bon, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera, donc passons aux prénoms.»

Petyr passa ses bras autour de Sansa et la cala contre son torse:

«-Alors… que penses-tu de… Arthur, ou…. Cycarius?

-Hum… ou Kodan, Dacas…

-Jerascor… ou… Dolvod?

-Sinon il y a aussi Tyodor, Bandeons, Ivadin ou Girrain.»

Ils réfléchirent à tout ça. C'était difficile de choisir. Petyr se lança:

«-Moi je verrai bien Kodan et Tyodor Baelish.

-Oui… ou Dolvod et Tyodor Baelish.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit on garde Tyodor car il nous plaît à tous les deux. Bon alors on va garder Dolvod, comme ça on a une proposition de chacun, Tyodor vient de toi et Dolovod de moi.

-Parfait mon amour… tu es un homme d'affaire parfait.

-Je sais.»

Ils se mirent à rire et le petit-déjeuner arriva. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Sansa sourit:

«Dis donc, on dirait que le décalage horaire les a épuisé eux aussi, car nos fils sont incroyablement calmes.

-N'allons pas nous en plaindre. Bon, aujourd'hui on a un peu de tourisme de prévu et après une séance de relaxation au spa.

-Trop cool. Et demain?

-Toute la semaine nous serons occupés, cette fois hors de question qu'on reste à lézarder sur la plage car on est dans la région la plus romantique du monde.

-Figure toi que ce programme me convient parfaitement mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent prendre une douche. Sansa enfila une petite robe légère et sourit à Petyr qui portait un t-shirt et un bermuda. Ils partirent promener main dans la main.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Milouz: merci pour ta review, désolée que ça ne te plaise pas... J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour cette fic... Mais contnete que tu aime mes fictions sur le Hobbit ;)**_

* * *

Le couple passa une semaine superbe, ils aimaient sentir les petits bouger pendant les moments où ils se reposaient. Ils visitèrent beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques et passèrent des moments en amoureux inoubliables. Toutefois la semaine se termina et le couple rentra.

Petyr reprit le boulot en soupirant, il aurait préféré rester auprès de sa femme au lieu d'aller enseigner des œuvres supers à des élèves qui n'en avait cure. Cependant c'était grâce à son salaire qu'il pouvait procurer une vie agréable à sa femme et bientôt à leurs enfants. Il rentra et sourit à Sansa:

«-Coucou, ça va aujourd'hui?

-Oui, j'ai terminé la chambre des jumeaux, et toi ça va?

-Oui ça va. Par contre j'aimerai savoir une chose.

-Oui quoi?

-Tu m'aime?»

Sansa se mit à rire et ils s'embrassèrent avant de continuer ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Quelques jours plus tard le couple dîna avec les Stark. Sansa demanda à Ygritte si elle était d'accord pour être la marraine, et comme ils l'avaient pensé elle accepta. Petyr la remercia, elle leur retirait une épine du pied, et ils lui faisait confiance, elle serait une bonne marraine. Sansa aida sa mère pendant que Petyr allait voir la voiture des deux garçons. Ned expliquait qu'ils avaient acheté une voiture bonne pour la casse et qu'ils l'avaient entièrement retapé.

* * *

Le moment de l'accouchement arriva, c'était en plein milieu de la nuit que la belle rousse avait eu ses premières contractions. Ce fût dur mais Sansa donna naissance à deux magnifiques garçons. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Petyr ce qui était très mignon. La jeune femme était sur un nuage, elle ne ressentait plus du tout la douleur de l'accouchement. Elle sourit à Petyr:

«-Ils sont là mon amour.

-Je sais… c'est incroyable! Ils sont si beaux!

-C'est parce qu'ils te ressemblent!»

Petyr sourit et prit un de ses fils dans ses bras. Il avait peur de le laisser tomber ou de le casser ce qui fit rire l'infirmière:

«-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, vous vous y prenez très bien.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, regardez le.»

En effet, Tyodor fixait son père en suçant son petit poing l'air tout à fait détendu. Petyr eut les larmes aux yeux, c'était magique comme sensation. Il regarda Sansa qui donnait le sein à Dolvod. Sa famille était la plus belle du monde.

Les petits se révélèrent sages et intelligents. Sansa travaillait depuis chez elle, elle s'occupait d'une librairie en ligne. C'était très pratique. Elle pouvait travailler quand les jumeaux dormaient… chose qu'ils faisaient presque toute la journée. Quand Petyr rentrait le soir il prenait le relais pour aider sa femme. Ils se partageaient les taches ménagères c'était très bien. Par chance Petyr n'était pas un macho qui laissait sa femme tout faire.

Sansa aimait sa vie, même si elle savait parfaitement que c'était une vie niaise et dans le monde des bisounours, ça lui convenait ainsi. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait: un mari et des enfants. Ils n'étaient pas riches mais ils avaient largement de quoi avoir une vie confortable. De plus Petyr ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir un métier à domicile, au contraire il préférait ça. Le couple ne voulait pas que leurs enfants aillent en nourrice.

Le temps passa, Dolvod et Tyodor marchèrent et parlèrent tôt pour la plus grande joie de leurs parents. De plus les Stark étaient complètement gagas des bambins. Même Oberyn et Tyrion étaient très attachés à ces deux petits choux. Ils avaient les cheveux bruns avec également ses yeux de leurs pères.

* * *

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard le couple décida d'avoir un autre enfant. Ils voulaient que les petits aient un frère ou une sœur. Petyr était inquiet de savoir si sa jeune épouse allait supporter une deuxième grossesse ce qui avait fait rire la belle rousse car elle répété qu'après avoir eu des jumeaux pour une première grossesse elle pouvait tout affronter.

La jeune femme apprit qu'elle était enceinte ce qui les rendit très heureux. Cette fois l'échographie révéla que Sansa portait des jumelles ce qui les amusa. Ils se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter après ça, avoir deux de chaque c'était parfait. Cette fois ils choisirent des noms plus romantiques pour leurs filles: Margaret et Elizabeth en hommage à deux de leurs œuvres favorites: Nord et Sud ainsi que Orgueil et Préjugés. Petyr embrassa sa femme:

«-Alors, tu es heureuse avec moi?

-Oui je le suis, et toi?

-Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer la vie que j'ai avec toi!»

Sansa sourit et donna bientôt naissance à leurs filles. Autant les garçons ressemblaient à leur père, les deux filles quant à elles ressemblaient à leur mère. Elles avaient déjà des cheveux roux et les yeux clairs de Sansa. La famille était au comble du bonheur, tout était parfait.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Oui désolée je n'ai plus d'inspiration alors je termine comme ça... Je me rattraperai sur la prochaine promis :p**_


End file.
